Sei Drabbles
by Ale-chan96
Summary: Actualizado 04/10/10 Drabble 4  Una serie de drabbles que giran alrededor de Satou Sei espero les gusten! y si los leen dejen comentarios!
1. Chocolate Delicioso

Renuncia: Marimite no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes, Si lo fuera Sei aparecería en todas las temporadas =).

A/N: Haha bueno aquí vengo con pequeños drabbles que van alrededor de Sei Satou espero les guste! El Primero es sobre Sei x Youko.

Capitulo 1: Chocolate Delicioso

Youko no podía dejar de observar la pequeña caja que estaba asentada, aparentemente sin abrir, en el escritorio de Sei. El día de San Valentín fue hace una semana por dios.

"Decidiste aceptar mas este año, y entonces obtuviste más de lo que te pudiste terminar? preguntó de manera sumamente calmada, calma que la caracterizaba. Aunque Youko tenía sentimientos por Sei, nunca se dejó llevar por sus celos, podía imaginar la expresión de Sei y no quería una repetición de dolor, además de la que ya había tenido con Shiori.

Sei se echó a reír.

"Esos son de Yumi-chan, pero después del incidente que pasó el año pasado con las trufas malas que me dio, no me quiero arriesgar de nuevo ¿Crees que Sachiko me hubiera advertido?... aunque pensándolo mejor creo que ella también quiere venganza"

"Te has burlado mucho de ella, y Yumi-chan solo te dio una cucharada de tu propio chocolate" comentó Youko.

"Si, lo hice ¿no?" Sei sonrió con cariño recordando ese acontecimiento "De todas formas Yumi-chan ha sido muy ingenua, si cree que caeré en su juego dos veces"

"Eres una tonta Sei" bromeó Youko.

"¿Por qué no lo intentas tu?" Sei ofreció "Ya que eres tan valiente y todo eso"

Youko rió entre dientes "Pero Yumi-chan ha hecho estos para ti! No creo que te haga lo mismo dos veces ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que no. Sin embargo ella no es muy conocida por su cocina, yo aun tengo miedo por mi salud!"

"¡Eres incorregible!... Yumi-chan hizo los chocolates para ti, por el amor que siente hacia ti" Youko bromeaba.

"Hablas como si fuera una mala Novela romántica" Sei se quejó "Muy bien, voy a tratar, pero más te vale que estés preparada para llamar a una ambulancia" La rubia le guiñó un ojo y actuó una escena terrible de muerte, agarrando su cuello, fingiendo ahogarse.

Youko se quejó por el dramatismo exagerado de Sei.

"Anda ya!" La chica de cabellos oscuros insistió.

Agarrando un chocolate de la caja, la rubia se lo metió entero en la boca, Youko hizo un mohín de disgusto ante la grosería de Sei, pero la dejó pasar.

Sei masticó el chocolate pensativa "No es para que Yumi-chan se gané un premio, pero tampoco está mal" Comentó.

"¿En serio?" Youko preguntó dudosa, frunciendo ligeramente el seño.

"Si, al parecer ella ha mejorado"

"Hmm… ¿Te importa si como uno?"

"Adelante" Sei sonrió.

"Gracias"

Youko le devolvió la sonrisa, tomó un chocolate de la caja, y le dio una mordida sutil y delicada, contrastando los malos modales de Sei.

Sin embargo, su petulancia desapareció al probar el chocolate de Yumi, ya que era tan malo que se atragantó y trató de no demostrarlo, pero fue en vano. Era la cosa más vil que había probado en toda su vida, de eso estaba segura. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura, tragó como pudo el chocolate y viró su vista para mirar a Sei.

Por su parte Sei se echó a reír por horas.

A/N: ¿Qué tal? Bueno, malo, más o menos hehehe de todas formas háganmelo saber con un comentario hahaha Amo a Sei así que este solo será el principio de muchas mas historias sobre Sei! Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble!


	2. ¿Amistad o Enemistad?

**A/N: Hey! Haha bueno no pensé que respondieran tan bien por este drabble y solo en un día XD haha Gracias, bueno hay que aprovechar los momentos en los que me llega la inspiración así que aquí el segundo drabble =). Disfruten!**

"…" **Las frases escritas entre paréntesis normal, indican diálogo.**

"…" **Las frases escritas entre paréntesis y con letra cursiva son pensamientos.**

* * *

**Renuncia: Marimite y sus personajes no son mios.**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Amistad o Enemistad?**

Sei estaba parada afuera de una gran mansión, vestida con una blusa blanca de manga larga y unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados en color azul, además de calzado deportivo. Su cabello había crecido como al momento en que se graduó, recargada sobre un coche amarillo parecido a un escarabajo. Su mirada se fijó a una hermosa joven que venía hacia ella, le sonrió con su típica sonrisa de burla.

"¡Sei!" Eriko corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Cosa que a Sei la sorprendió bastante, ya que casi nunca la chica de cabello castaño era tan efusiva con ella, la rubia tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero finalmente le correspondió a su abrazo con la misma intensidad que Eriko.

"Vaya…has crecido unas pulgadas mas, al igual que tu cabello… Americano" Eriko sonrió y atrajo a Sei hacia ella para que se pusiera a su misma altura, y le revolvió el cabello como si de un niño pequeño de tratara, aunque el pelo de Sei siempre estaba indisciplinado, pero en ella se veía tan bien. La rubia hizo un mohín de disgusto ante el comportamiento de Eriko, aunque ella no podía dejarse ganar.

"¿Mi cabello?... la verdad es que me gusta mas así…" se encogió en hombros "Hey… pero que hay de ti? Parece que lo único que crece en ti es tu frente… deko-chin" Sei sonrió también y colocó su mano en la frente de Eriko como si le estuviera revisando si tenía fiebre o no.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, ambas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas ante su infantilismo.

"Bueno… deberíamos irnos la reservación es dentro de una hora y el trayecto es bastante largo" La castaña habló por fin, dirigiéndose al coche amarillo de Sei.

"Si, tienes razón" vio que Eriko se disponía a abrir la puerta pero antes de que lo hiciera Sei se le adelantó para hacerle su ultima broma antes de subir al VW amarillo "Permítame abrir la puerta por usted… princesa" Sei le susurró al oído encantadoramente haciendo que Eriko sonrojara, aunque ella no quería perder por lo que espero que Sei cerrara la puerta y se subiera para manejar.

"Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad atractiva chofer" Eriko dijo seductoramente, haciendo que Sei volteara sonriendo para sus adentros _"No ganaras Eriko" _se dijo convencida prendiendo el motor del automóvil dirigiéndose hacia su destino.

* * *

El trayecto hacia el costoso restaurante fue tranquilo, disfrutando cada una del silencio cómodo. Ambas bajaron del automóvil, aunque Sei volvió a actuar como un chofer, Eriko no podía dejarse ganar así que tomó a la rubia del brazo pegando su cuerpo junto al de Sei, sonrió victoriosa al ver la expresión de la chica más alta quien la miró confundida y sorprendida.

"_No te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente Sei"_

Al entrar al restaurante, las dos chicas pidieron un café y una cena ligera platicando sobre sus estudios en la universidad, lamentándose de que Youko no pudo haber ido con ellas. Terminaron de cenar y volvieron a la mansión de Eriko tan rápido como pudieron ya que era un poco tarde.

Sei se tomó la molestia de llevar a la castaña hasta la puerta de la inmensa mansión, parecida a la de Sachiko con un enorme jardín en él.

"No te hubieras molestado Sei" Eriko le sonrió.

"No es nada… quería asegurarme que la hermosa princesa Eriko llegara sana y salva a su castillo" Sei bromeó.

"Parece que hay un puesto de guardaespaldas libre… podría contratarte Americano y más si eres tan atractiva" Eriko le devolvió la broma.

La chica rubia sonrió de manera convencida sabía que Eriko tampoco se iba a dejar ganar, pero tenía un As bajo la manga.

"Muchas gracias por traerme Sei, me la he pasado muy bien, espero que nos veamos pronto" Eriko le sonrió cariñosamente, Sei también sonrió pero de manera burlesca, al mismo tiempo que tomó una de las mano de Eriko y depositó un cálido beso en ella.

"Lo mismo digo Princesa" Sei le dio una mirada profunda, haciendo que Eriko se sonrojara ligeramente, la rubia sonrió triunfante, sabía que la castaña difícilmente superaría esa acción.

"Bueno, nos vemos" Sei se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia su automóvil, pero una voz la detuvo.

"¡Sei!"

La rubia se volteó y al momento en que lo hizo, Eriko corrió hacia ella la tomó de los hombros y poniéndose de puntillas llegó justamente a la mejilla derecha de la otra chica y depositó un beso en su mejilla. No satisfecha con lo que ya había hecho dijo:

"Te quiero Sei" Eriko sonrió totalmente triunfante corriendo hacia la puerta cerrándola detrás de ella _"Esta vez te gané Satou Sei"_

Por su parte la rubia se quedó en estado de shock momentáneo y con un tinte en sus mejillas, dejó ir un suspiro de derrota.

"_No solo me ganaste, sino que me aplastaste Torii Eriko" _

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué les pareció este? XD Eriko y Sei casi tenían la misma actitud en cuanto a burlas me refiero hehe bueno acepto de todo, comentarios, criticas, regaños, tomatazos XD hahaha nos vemos! Mañana subiré otro! Pienso hacer unos 100? Creo que si =) ja'ne**


	3. Gracias por la ayuda Seisama

**A/N: Hahaha gracias por los comentarios =) me hacen feliz! Bueno aquí les traigo otro drabble esta vez tratará sobre Sachiko y Sei! Inspirado en un fanfic en ingles. Disfruten!**

"…" **Las frases escritas entre paréntesis normal, indican diálogo.**

"…" **Las frases escritas entre paréntesis y con letra cursiva son pensamientos.**

**Renuncia: Marimite no es mío.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Gracias por la ayuda Sei-sama**

Ogasawara Sachiko yacía parada frente a la gran reja perteneciente a la Universidad Femenina Lilian, se sentía triste por ya no poder caminar junto a Yumi, Touko o incluso Rei por las mañanas, ahora se sentía verdaderamente sola, miró a la gran pila de estudiantes que se amontonaron en el gran muro donde se veían los avisos más recientes.

Su expresión fue de asombro cuando una de las estudiantes nombró el nombre de "Satou Sei-sama" además había dicho que era la presidenta de la biblioteca y estaba por dar una conferencia sobre la literatura Inglesa y Estadounidense en el gran auditorio de la escuela, también notó cuando varias de ellas se referían a la ex Rosa Gigantea como la chica más linda que habían visto, y la mas coqueta, todas se fueron de prisa hacia el auditorio, Sachiko las siguió sigilosamente ya que quería ver aunque sea un rostro amigo, porque ella no era muy buena haciendo nuevos amigos, si antes lo hizo fue por ayuda de Youko y Yumi con quienes pudo entablar una gran unión en la familia de las Rosas rojas. La verdad es que nunca se llevó muy bien con Sei pero siempre se sentía agradecida con ella por cuidar de Yumi o incluso cuando iba a la mansión Ogasawara para que no se sintiera tan incómoda alrededor de su padre y abuelo junto con sus amantes.

Abrió la puerta del auditorio se volvió a sorprender cuando se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de estudiantes que miraban fijamente a una silueta delgada y rubia, algunas emocionadas, otras viéndola con admiración y un 0.1 por ciento iban por que realmente les importaba la literatura Inglesa y Estadounidense, sonrió con cariño viendo de manera asombrada lo bien que Sei explicaba el tema, tomó asiento.

En media hora, pudo comprender la literatura al cien por ciento. El discurso de la rubia fue finalizado por ella misma con una sonrisa encantadora, un guiño y un _"Si alguien tiene alguna duda pase aquí conmigo por favor" _Sachiko se sorprendió por tercera vez en el día, cuando la mayor parte de las alumnas la rodearon para pedirle una foto o para pedirle su firma en la contraportada de su libro que la misma Sei había publicado.

Sachiko sonrió con alegría cuando vio como Sei coqueteaba con una chica haciéndola sonrojar. El cabello rubio había crecido como al momento en que se graduó, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros con una blusa en color amarillo de manga larga y arriba de ésta un saco color café además de calzado deportivo.

"¡Sei-sama!" Sachiko dijo inconscientemente haciendo que todas las chicas voltearan hacia ella.

Pudo notar como Sei abrió enormemente sus ojos grises, una sonrisa se le formó en los labios.

"¡Sachiko que gusto verte!" Sei exclamó con alegría dejando a la multitud atrás "Hey! Chicas nos vemos más tarde! Tengo un asunto pendiente" Sei bromeó y tomó de la mano a Sachiko llevándosela fuera de todo bullicio.

"No había visto que estabas aquí Sachiko" Sei dijo dándole un abrazo cariñosamente, Sachiko correspondió el abrazo aferrándose ligeramente a la rubia, lo cual notó un poco confundida.

"¿Pasa algo Sa-chan?" Sei preguntó con una sonrisa para animarla, sabía que Sachiko odiaba ese apodo ya que siempre se lo decía Suguru.

La chica de pelo azul rompió el abrazo, se alisó su blusa y miró a una sonriente Sei "Sei-sama… le pediría que no me llamara así porque él-"

"Pero yo no soy él Sa-chan, ¿no te parece que yo digo mejor tu nombre que él?" Sei preguntó con delicadeza en sus palabras, Sachiko solo asintió lentamente.

"Bien, ¿ya sabes que clase te toca?"

Sachiko movió su cabeza en señal de negación "Yo estoy bien Sei-sama no te preocupes por mí, lamento haberte interrumpido, Gokigenyou" Sachiko iba a dar un paso, pero sintió que una mano tomó su muñeca, volteó para encontrase con una Sei en un semblante serio, cosa que casi nunca pasaba.

"Sa-chan… no siempre tienes que hacer todo por tu cuenta, pedir ayuda de vez en cuando no es tan malo" Sei le dijo dándole una sonrisa para que sintiera que estaba en confianza con ella "Bien, dame el folio que te dieron" Sachiko sacó la pequeña tarjeta que tenía un numero en ella y se la entregó a Sei "Buena chica… hmmm veamos… clase 315… ¡genial! esta a lado de la mía, te guiaré hacia ella" Sei pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sachiko, por lo que la chica de cabellos azulados trató de romper el agarre pero fue inútil, la rubia solo sonrió felizmente.

* * *

"Aquí estamos Sa-chan" Sei le dio un abrazo breve y amable "Veo que aun sigues preocupada… si necesitas algo cualquier cosa basta con decirme y yo estaré aquí ¿de acuerdo?"

Sachiko asintió y sonrió un poco "Gracias Sei-sama, nos vemos después de clase"

"¡Claro!" Exclamó Sei dándole su típica sonrisa con un pulgar hacia arriba.

Sachiko escaneó el salón de clases y buscó un asiento disponible. Se sentó junto a dos chicas, que parecía que la reconocieron de inmediato o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Sachiko.

"Hola… yo soy Konomi y esta de aquí es Misaki tu… ¿cómo te llamas?" Una de las chicas dijo con una sonrisa agradable.

Sachiko devolvió el gesto y habló amablemente. "Ogasawara Sachiko"

La otra chica rió en voz baja "¿Conoces a Sei-sama?"

Sachiko asintió desconcertándose un poco de cómo esas chicas sabían sobre su amiga "Si, ella era un año mayor que yo cuando estábamos en el Colegio Lilian… ¿Cómo saben acerca de Sei-sama?"

"¿No asististe a la orientación de estudiantes de primer año?"

"Uhm… No… he estudiado en Lilian toda mi vida y pensé, que no hay mucho que saber acerca de las políticas universitarias"

"Bueno… nosotras no conocimos a Sei-sama en el Colegio Lilian y la primera vez que nos reunimos con ella, fue cuando ella salió asignada a nuestra clase y nos enseñó todo alrededor de la Universidad" Konomi se ruborizó "Ella es tan…"

"Linda…" Misaki terminó con nostalgia "Y muy coqueta, si me permite añadir"

"Oh" Sachiko exclamó aguantando su risa. El mismo efecto… Sei tenía el mismo efecto con todas las chicas.

"¿Acaso Sei-sama y tu…?"

Antes de que Sachiko pudiera siquiera adivinar lo que querían decir sus compañeras de clase, el profesor entró y se presentó.

Sei estaba afuera del salón de Sachiko, apoyada contra la pared.

"Sa-chan" dijo con tono alegre, las chicas que hablaron con Sachiko anteriormente se rieron en voz baja diciéndole que tuviera suerte, Sachiko sin embargo, frunció el seño _"Estas chicas piensan…"_

"Sei-sama… vámonos ya"

"Claro… ¿hoy vendrá la limosina por ti?" Sei le preguntó mientras caminaban a la salida.

"Si…"

"Por cierto Sa-chan… me sorprendes mucho, primer día en la universidad y ya eres el centro de los chismes, no tengo más remedio que felicitarte" Sei dejó ir una carcajada.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Sei-sama?"

"Aprobado por un grupo de chicas, oí que estaban hablando que mi novia era una tal Sachiko, Ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo es que sucedió eso?" dijo pensativa Sei frotándose ligeramente la barbilla con la mano. Por su parte Sachiko se sintió culpable por ya haberle causado tantos problemas en un día.

Justamente el mismo grupo de chicas se volvió a pasar por donde estaban Sachiko y la rubia, Sei saltó detrás de la espalda de Sachiko la abrazó y apoyo su cara en el oído de la chica de cabellos azulados "Tal vez sea por esto" dijo con una risita.

"¡Sei-sama!" sus ojos se agrandaron y un tinte rojo cubrió sus mejillas. Nunca había estado al límite de las bromas se Sei en un solo día. Así es como se debió haber sentido Yumi ¿sorprendido… Impresionado…y… divertido?

Las chicas dejaron ir un suspiro colectivo, que solo alimentó mas las burlas de Sei "Yo te llevo a casa, mi hermosa Sa-chan" exclamó Sei aumentando el volumen en su voz lo suficientemente alto para que las demás escucharan.

"Está bien, Sei-sama" Sachiko acercó sus labios a la mejilla de Sei y depositó en ella un suave beso, cosa que tomó desapercibida a la rubia, pensó que Sachiko iba a contestar cortantemente pero no fue así sino que en vez de eso Sachiko le había contestado con ese gesto tan inesperado.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos del grupo de chicas, ambas comenzaron a reír, algo que por supuesto volvió a sorprender a Sei, jamás había escuchado una risa tan alegre de parte de Sachiko.

"Por cierto… ¿qué fue lo de hace un momento… Sa-chan?" Sei preguntó aparentemente de manera inocente.

"¿Eh?... ¿Te refieres al beso?" Sachiko preguntó sorprendida al darse cuenta de sus actos "Y-yo… solo quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi hoy" La peli azul se sonrojó ligeramente a lo que Sei solo sonrió.

"Bien, Sa-chan es hora de ir a casa" la rubia apuntó en dirección donde una limosina la esperaba.

"S-si… muchas gracias por lo de hoy Sei-sama, no sé cómo podré pagártelo" Sachiko hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de entrar a la limosina.

Sei se recargó sobre la puerta abierta del costoso automóvil y le sonrió con malicia a Sachiko "Bueno, si lo pones así entonces… ¿por qué no salimos el domingo?" la rubia Sonrió.

Sachiko la miró pensativa, suspiró en señal de derrota "Esta bien Sei-sama".

"¡Genial!... nos veremos mañana Sa-chan" Sei cerró la puerta de la limosina, mientras agitaba una de sus manos con su típica sonrisa y su señal de paz.

Sachiko solo la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo que el automóvil comenzaba a avanzar.

La peli azul apoyó su cabeza y todo su cuerpo en el asiento mientras sonreía.

"_Gracias por todo Sei-sama"_

* * *

**A/N: Perdonen la tardanza es que con lo del Bicentenario de México me ausente un poco =) haha bueno… pues yo creo que Sei con la actitud que tiene probablemente así seria en la universidad, bueno Nos veremos en otro drabble ja'ne! **


	4. Novelas

**A/N: Hey! Perdonen la tardanza **** Anatomía es una materia demasiado difícil, bueno este es el cuarto drabble espero les guste! Disfruten!**

"…" **Las frases escritas entre comillas normal, indican diálogo.**

"…" **Las frases escritas entre comillas y con letra cursiva son pensamientos.**

**Renuncia: Marimite no es mío **

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Novelas **

Yoshino Shimazu corría sin rumbo alguno. Por la simple y sencilla razón que su Onee-sama Hasekura Rei ,estaba saliendo con una chica que era admiradora de ella, ya que la chica de nombre Misaki Yuu la había invitado desde tiempo atrás, entonces Yoshino le había dicho exactamente ese mismo día tener una cita a lo cual Rei se negó porque el compromiso estaba hecho días atrás.

"_¡Rei-chan Baka!" _Fue lo que le dijo Yoshino antes de salir corriendo de la cafetería donde Rei esperaba a la otra chica.

" _¡Ah! ¡Yoshino!" _Había escuchado que Rei alcanzó a decirle su nombre de manera preocupada, pero siendo ella una chica tan impulsiva, orgullosa y un poco inmadura, siempre que actuaba lo hacía inconscientemente aunque después siempre se arrepentía de sus actos.

Su carrera se rompió cuando sintió que topó con alguien cayendo al suelo ambas. Las dos abrieron sus ojos al unísono sorprendiéndose de ver que eran rostros conocidos.

"¡Yoshino-chan!"

"¡Sei-sama!"

Exclamaron al mismo tiempo incorporándose.

"Que gusto verte Yoshino-chan" Sei le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente a la chica más baja.

"L-lo mismo digo Sei-sama" Yoshino se sobaba la cabeza, a lo que Sei sonrió.

"¿Qué haces por aquí?" Sei preguntó algo confundida "¿Qué no debería estar tu guardaespaldas contigo?" Sei bromeó con una sonrisa mientras Yoshino dejaba ir un mohín de disgusto.

"Sei-sama… para tu información no necesito a Rei-chan para ir a todos lados, yo conozco perfectamente la ciudad, y ya estoy demasiado grande como para salir a donde yo quiera" Yoshino se cruzó de brazos.

"Hmm… Bien entonces si ya te sabes cuidar, entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme… fue un gusto verte Yoshino-chan" la rubia hizo una seña de despedida seguida de un guiño y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de la chica de trenzas.

Mientras tanto Yoshino no sabía ni donde estaba parada, pero tampoco quería pedirle ayuda a Sei gracias a su orgullo, hasta que un grupo de cuatro jóvenes la rodearon.

"Hey… eres muy linda chiquilla… porque no vienes a divertirte con nosotros" Uno de los chicos trató de tocar a una muy asustada Yoshino, sin embargo antes de que este lo hiciera Sei pasó corriendo muy pero muy rápido y tomó la mano de Yoshino llevándosela fuera de esa pila de personas.

Corrieron sin rumbo, hasta que Sei se detuvo para tomar aire frente a un VW amarillo, se acercó hacia Yoshino.

"¿Estás bien Yoshino-chan?" Sei preguntó de manera preocupada, la otra chica solo movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados todavía muy pálida y hasta temblando.

"Todo está bien…" Sei sonrió tratando de animarla "Deberías tener más cuidado Yoshino-chan eso fue muy peligroso… tendré que darle un regaño a Rei por haberte dejado sola" Sei dijo negando con la cabeza.

"P-por favor Sei-sama no le digas nada a Rei-chan por esto ¿de acuerdo?" Yoshino miró con ojos suplicantes.

Sei sonrió "De acuerdo pero prométeme que me vas a decir todo lo que paso ¿vale?" A Yoshino no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la oferta de Sei. Después de contarle a Sei todo lo ocurrido la chica rubia no pudo evitar dejar ir un par de carcajadas por el infantilismo de Yoshino.

"Entonces solo porque Rei salió con otra chica te perdiste y casi te acosan sexualmente unos tipos…jajaja vaya tus celos y tu orgullo no tienen remedio Yoshino-chan…" Sei decía mientras se secaba una lágrima, de tanta risa.

"¡No es gracioso Sei-sama!" Yoshino se quejó "Además Rei-chan es algo descuidada en ocasiones… eso es todo" La chica de trenzas exclamó con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

"Bien, bien como tu digas… pero vamos entra a mi bebe" Sei dijo con una sonrisa refiriéndose a su automóvil.

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde iremos Sei-sama?" Yoshino preguntó confundida.

"Pues a ver a Rei ¿A dónde más?" dijo Sei abriendo la puerta de su automóvil.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" Yoshino exclamó preocupada pero expectante y curiosa de la respuesta de la rubia.

"Ya lo veras" dijo Sei con una sonrisa al momento en que aceleró el automóvil.

Al llegar a la cafetería ambas bajaron del VW amarillo, y abrieron la puerta del negocio viéndose en uno de las mesitas a Rei, quien platicaba animadamente con la otra chica, y ésta solo se la quedaba viendo mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba en ocasiones.

Sei y Yoshino se sentaron, enfrente de ellas. La cara de Rei se tornó a sombrada al ver a Yoshino quien viró su cara a otro lado y a Sei quien saludó con su típica sonrisa, seguida de un guiño y un signo de paz.

"¡¿Sei-sama… y Yoshino?" Rei exclamó inconscientemente haciendo que la chica que estaba con ella la virara a ver "¿La conoce Rei-sama?" Misaki vio a las dos chicas quienes platicaban no tan alegremente.

"S-si… la chica de pelo de castaño como ya sabrás es mi petite soeur y la actual Rosa Foetida en bouton… y la chica rubia de ahí es la antigua Rosa Gigantea" Rei dijo al momento que los ojos de la otra chica se agrandaron como platos "¡¿E-ella es la Famosa Rosa Gigantea de la que todos hablan… la que estudia en la Universidad Femenina Lilian, y además es la presidenta del club de literatura?"

"¿Eh?... si bueno… no sabía que conocías tanto de Sei-sama" Rei miró con curiosidad a Miyuki quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sei, que en ocasiones la viraba a ver dedicándole varias sonrisas las cuales la hacían sonrojar.

"S-si… yo actualmente soy una fan de su nueva publicación llamada "Kiseki of love" (A/N: significa "milagro de amor") amo esa novela y siempre había querido conocer a la autora en persona"

"No te preocupes… Misaki-san yo te conseguiré una cita con ella" Rei sonrió "Espérame aquí" la chica más alta se incorporó y se dirigió hacia Sei y Yoshino quienes estaban tranquilamente tomando un té.

"Disculpa Sei-sama… ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Yoshino?" Rei dijo y Sei asintió con una sonrisa susurrándole a Yoshino un _"te lo dije"_ "Puedes sentarte mientras en mi lugar" Rei dijo sentándose en el proceso "Claro" y la rubia se sentó en el lugar de Rei.

"¿Qué haces Rei-chan? No se supone que Misaki-san ¿era tu cita?" Yoshino preguntó confundida.

"Bueno ella quería mas una cita con Sei-sama que conmigo" se encogió en hombros.

"Y-ya veo… Sei-sama tiene ese mismo efecto en todas las chicas ¿no?" Yoshino dijo sorprendida.

"Si… sin duda"

Yoshino entendió lo que Rei quiso decir y de inmediato viró su vista encontrándose con la de su Onee-sama "Así que tu plan era traer a Sei-sama utilizándome a mí ¿no es así?"

Rei soltó una risa culpable "Eso es correcto Yoshino… sabía que Sei-sama andaría por estas calles a esta hora ya que es su lugar favorito para escribir"

"¡Rei-chan Baka!" la chica de trenzas dijo indignada.

* * *

"_Ya veo… así que Rei solo quería deshacerse de esta chica ¿eh?" _"Hey! Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Satou Sei… ¿y tú eres?" la rubia se presentó animadamenteesperando la respuesta de Misaki.

"A-ah… lo siento… yo soy Misaki Yuu…hmm… es un placer conocerte S-sei-sama" Miyuki dijo desviando su mirada, ya que la rubia la miraba penetrantemente.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Misaki-chan?... ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?" Sei preguntó tomando un sorbo de su café.

"Y-yo solo quería conocerla en persona..umm… podrías firmarme esto" la chica sacó de su pequeña mochila, un pequeño libro que Sei conocía perfectamente_ "_Vaya… te gustó mi publicación ¿no?" Sei exclamó con una enorme sonrisa, Miyuki solo asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas "S-si".

"Por supuesto que te daré mi autógrafo" Sei tomó el pequeño libro y firmó la contraportada de este "cualquier fan de mi trabajo y más si es tan linda como tú le concederé lo que sea" la rubia sonrió coquetamente a lo que la otra chica quedó roja como un tomate, le entregó el libro "Bueno… me tengo que ir, mis clases comienzan en menos de una hora… fue un gusto conocerte Misaki-chan, estoy muy agradecida que te guste mi trabajo… espero nos veamos en otra ocasión" Sei le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente mientras con la otra mano le pellizcó suavemente una de sus mejillas.

"Y-yo también Sei-sama…" la chica dijo apenada.

Sei sonrió, se despidió de Yoshino y Rei para luego dirigirse a su automóvil. Mientras caminaba, miró hacia el cielo ligeramente nublado, el clima era un poco frio y la inspiración estaba a flor de piel. Sacó su libreta y un bolígrafo mientras se sentaba en el pasto apoyándose en un árbol viejo.

"_Es un día perfecto para escribir" _pensó mientras comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno._  
_

* * *

**A/N: Ahmm espero que les haya gustado… el próximo tratara de Shimako y Sei esta vez no tardare más de 3 días en actualizar así que lectores estén pendientes =) Nos vemos en otro drabble y dejen sus comentarios!**


End file.
